


cady/vic drabbles

by soupsaga



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of canon events, Non-Canon Relationship, Occasional Spoilers, serious topics, single line prompts, they should have been canon, vady, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: this is a collection of drabbles of varying lengths written from single line prompts from various tumblr posts.





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but i’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit i picked out for you."  
> word count: 454

Vic sat on Cady’s bed as the other woman searched through her closet. She watched as Cady pulled out several options, tossing aside each one as she decided against it. Vic helped Cady with a smile on her face, but she couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought about the occasion. 

“No matter what you wear you’re going to look great,” Vic called out as Cady tried on another dress. 

Cady sighed and zipped up the side of her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, ignoring the looks Vic was throwing her way.

“I just want this to be perfect,” she muttered. “I haven’t been on a date since Branch.”

Vic clenched her jaw at the mention of the deceased deputy. Branch had never treated Cady right and it killed Vic to watch from the sidelines as the relationship went on when she knew Cady deserved better. 

“You’ll leave him speechless,” she said with a shake of her head.

Cady looked at Vic in the mirror, biting her lip. “Her,” she whispered.

Vic tried to hide the surprise from her face, but she couldn’t help it. “You’re going out with a woman?” When Cady nodded slowly, Vic continued. “I didn’t know you were…”

“Bisexual,” Cady smiled. “Most people don’t know, there aren’t many gay women to date in Absaroka so I’ve mostly been limited to men.”

Vic smiled at Cady and sat up on the bed. “I know. Much easier back in Philly.”

Cady turned around to face Vic, “You too?”

“Does your dad know about you?” Vic asked, biting her lip. 

“Yeah, I had a girlfriend back in college,” Cady nodded. She sat on the bed beside Vic and crossed her legs. “He’s always been very supportive of it. I take it he doesn’t know about you?”

Vic shook her head, “It’s never come up.”

“Have you ever had a serious girlfriend?” Cady asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“I’ve never been past a third date with a woman,” Vic laughed, shaking her head. “Maybe I’ll find someone out here.”

Before responding to Vic, Cady glanced at the clock beside her bed. “Shit, I have to go. How do I look?” She stood up and straightened her dress. 

Vic’s eyes raked over Cady’s body, slowly making her way to meet Cady’s eyes. “You look amazing, she won’t be able to take her eyes off of you,” she said softly. With a sad smile, Vic watched as a wide smile grew on Cady’s lips. She wished she could be the woman Cady was excited to meet, but she knew she would never have that opportunity. She would have to settle for being Cady’s friend.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'm going to keep you safe."  
> word count: 673

Cady paced the length of her bedroom, tensing her muscles every time she thought of the cause of her uneasiness. Her short nails dug into the palms of her hands as she recalled the events that led to her current state. She wished she could forget, but she had never been one to forget things easily. Cady was left haunted by the memories that refused to leave her brain.

When Cady heard her bedroom door open, she felt some relief. She had called Vic after she woke up because she needed some form of comfort. Vic was the only one who knew about the incident and she wanted to keep it that way.

“Cady, you’re okay. I’m here,” Vic said softly, walking towards the woman. She reached up to grip Cady’s arms to still her movements. “You’re going to burn a hole in the carpet,” she teased.

Cady looked up to meet Vic’s gaze and shook her head. She wiggled out of Vic’s grip before moving to sit on the bed. “I had another nightmare,” she whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap. “You were over for dinner, we had been talking and having a great time and then he somehow got in. He was angry, his face was red and I could see his veins poking out of his neck. When I got up to try to talk to him, he held me against the wall and before I knew it, his hands were around my neck again.”

Vic sat down beside Cady and wrapped her arm around the redhead’s shoulders. “I won’t let that happen to you ever again,” she murmured in Cady’s ear. Vic kissed the side of Cady’s head before slipping off her shoes and settling them by the foot of Cady’s bed. She stood up and held her hand out for Cady to take.

When Cady gripped Vic’s hand, the blonde led her to the side of the bed and gestured for her to lie down. Vic walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers, moving to settle beside Cady. Cady turned on her side to face Vic and bit her lip.

“You don’t have to stay with me, I just wanted to talk,” she mumbled, feeling embarrassed about making a big deal about her nightmare. She didn’t mean for Vic to come over but the moment Cady mentioned the nightmare, Vic said she was on her way.

Vic shook her head at Cady and kissed her forehead. “I brought a bag. Besides, you need me so I’m here. I’ll always be here for you, Cady.”

Nodding, Cady wrapped her arms around Vic’s waist and nuzzled her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck. Vic moved her arms to wrap around Cady and gently rubbed her back to calm the woman. Cady focused on the pattern of her breathing rather than the images of an angry Branch. She focused on the feeling of Vic’s arms around her rather than the feeling of Branch’s hands around her throat. Cady focused on the sound of Vic’s breath rather than the sound of her own pleas for Branch to stop. Being with Vic was a distraction Cady greatly appreciated. Being with Vic reminded Cady of the good things in her life, it helped her forget about her past with Branch.

“I’m going to keep you safe, Cady,” Vic cooed in the redhead’s ear. “I won’t ever let anything happen to you.”

Cady fell asleep feeling safe. She slept peacefully in Vic’s arms. For the first time in days, Cady slept without any interruptions and she had Vic to thank. Cady felt bad for using Vic like this, but she knew the woman didn’t mind. Besides, Cady always made Vic breakfast the next morning. It had become a routine the two developed until the point where Cady didn’t have to call Vic anymore. She simply had to roll over in bed and she would be faced with the woman that had changed her life.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "One of us is lying in her lonely bed  
> Staring at the ceiling  
> Wishing she was somewhere else instead." — ABBA, _One of Us_  
>  word count: 646

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a song lyric rather than a prompt but oh well

Cady tried to ignore the empty side of her bed as she stripped herself of her work clothes. She had been dealing with this for weeks but she couldn’t get used to it. She had been throwing herself into her work so she didn’t have to return to her bedroom at night, it was only a reminder of her reality.

Crawling into her bed, Cady settled on her back. She stared up at the ceiling, knowing it was no use to try to fall asleep. Out of habit, her arm reached out to the other side of her bed before being met with a cold, empty space.

When Cady had ended things with Vic, she thought she was doing the right thing. Vic wanted to keep their relationship a secret, so Cady felt she was wasting her time being with someone that didn’t want to publicly be in a relationship with her. It was the easy thing to do, but Cady soon realized it wasn’t the right thing to do.

After Cady broke up with Vic, she realized it was a mistake. Things were different, she wanted to be with Vic even if Vic didn’t want their relationship to be public knowledge. She wished Vic knew she was crying, she wondered what the blonde would think about it. Cady wanted Vic to know what she was feeling, what was going through her mind.

Tears welled up in Cady’s eyes as she thought about Vic. She missed the blonde more than anything, she would give nearly anything to have her back. Cady wished she was somewhere else, somewhere where she didn’t have to face the reality of her life. She wished she was in Vic’s arms, sleeping beside the woman.

Across the city, Vic was in a similar position. She was lying in her bed and staring at her phone as if she had been waiting on a call. It was a call she knew would never come, but she continued to wait. She knew she shouldn’t have left when Cady told her to, they should have tried to fix things.

Vic felt stupid, she knew Cady wanted to be public but it was her own mind that kept things behind closed doors. She should have faced her fears and given Cady what she wanted, it was the only thing keeping the woman at a distance. But Vic hadn’t done that, she didn’t say anything and she left. She knew it was time for her to leave so she did.

Vic was lonely without Cady, She hated her own bed because it was where she was alone. She had been staying at Cady’s house for the past few months. They were waiting for her lease to be up before they officially moved in together, but Vic was at Cady’s house more often than not. Now, she was back in her own bed, alone. 

More than anything, Vic wished she could tell Cady how sorry she was. She would tell her that she’s changed now, that she didn’t feel the same way about hiding their relationship. Vic knew she shouldn’t call Cady, Cady had been the one to end things, but this didn’t mean she didn’t want to call Cady. Vic had found herself one step from calling Cady multiple times, especially when she was lying in bed alone. Anytime her phone rang, she hoped it was Cady calling to ask to talk but she had yet to hear the redhead’s voice on the other end of the line.

Vic knew she should get used to the aching feeling in her chest, she wasn’t sure if it would ever go away. She knew she had to adapt and move on, to find a way to ignore the pain when she thought about Cady. Eventually, her thoughts of Cady would come without the sadness they seemed to bring most days. She just had to wait for that day to come.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I came to say goodbye."  
> word count: 881

The sound of Cady’s voice speaking to Ruby caught Vic’s attention. She had been filling out paperwork when she looked up to see the redhead glancing over at her. Vic looked away before she could make eye contact with Cady, things were still weird between them. They had found themselves in bed together several times but had a silent agreement not to bring it up. As far as Cady knew, it meant nothing to Vic. The deputy hid her true feelings for Cady when she suggested that it had just happened because they were both frustrated and needed an out. It had been eating at Vic since she agreed, but she decided to never tell Cady.

When Vic looked up again, Cady was hugging Ruby and both women were crying. She wondered what they had talked about but brushed it off, if Cady wanted her to know she would tell her. Vic was still staring at Cady when the embrace ended and Cady looked up to meet her eyes. Seeing Cady teary-eyed made Vic upset, she could see the pain in her eyes. Whatever it was, Vic was sure she was about to find out because Cady was wiping her eyes and walking toward her.

“Cady, what’s up?” Vic asked softly, standing to greet the woman.

Cady swallowed thickly and sighed. “Can we talk outside?”

Vic nodded and led Cady out of the sheriff’s department with a hand at the small of her back. The two walked in silence, only fueling the thoughts racing through Vic’s head. She wondered why Cady spoke to Ruby in the building yet wanted to speak to her outside. She wondered if it had something to do with Walt, or if she just wanted to get out of the stuffy building.

Laying a hand on Vic’s arm, Cady stopped in her tracks as soon as they made it out of the door. She turned to face Vic and took a deep breath. She had been stressing about how to tell Vic for weeks, she dreaded having to actually do it.

“I’m leaving,” Cady whispered. “I got a job offer in Chicago a few weeks ago and it was one I couldn’t turn down.”

Vic felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of her. She didn’t know what to say or how to process this information.

“When are you leaving?”

Cady’s eyes left Vic’s and she bit her lip. She knew Vic was going to be upset so she wanted to string her words together so she could speak before Vic interrupted.

“My flight leaves tomorrow night, I came to say goodbye.”

“You leave tomorrow and you waited to tell me?” Vic shook her head. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to blink them back. She didn’t want to cry in front of Cady, it would only make her feel worse.

Cady wiped her own eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets. “I knew it would be hard to leave you and I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. I know we agreed that what happened between us was a no-strings-attached thing, but I lied about that. I’ve had these feelings for you for so long.”

Instead of responding to her, Vic laid a hand on the side of Cady’s neck and pulled her closer before pressing their lips together. If Cady was leaving the next day, there was no way Vic was going to let her leave without having a proper kiss. Vic stopped holding her tears back and let them flow freely, having realized there was no use in trying not to cry. She cared too much about Cady to not cry about her leaving.

When Cady and Vic parted, it was the former who spoke first. “I’m so sorry, Vic.”

Vic shook her head and wiped her eyes. She didn’t blame Cady, she knew she would do the same if she were in her position. Vic only wished she could have revealed her feelings earlier, she wondered if it would have prevented the redhead from leaving.

“You’re going to come back and visit, right?” she asked quietly.

Cady nodded as a small smile grew on her lips. “Of course. I’ll visit as often as possible. Who knows, maybe I won’t like it and I’ll have to move back to Durant.”

“Did Ruby already know?”

By the look on her face, Vic knew Cady had already told the other woman. She wondered if everyone had known but her, it would explain the sadness that had come over Ferg recently as well as Walt’s snappiness with the deputies.

“Everyone knew, didn’t they?” Vic asked. When Cady nodded, Vic bit her lip. “Did you tell them not to mention it to me?”

Cady wrapped her arms around Vic and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s so hard to leave you behind, knowing that I had a chance with you.”

“We can still make it work,” Vic suggested with a hopeful smile. She doubted Cady would want to try long-distance but she knew it was worth a shot to offer it.

Cady simply nodded, slowly releasing Vic. “Henry is insisting on throwing a party for me at the Red Pony tonight. I’d love for you to come.”


End file.
